The invention concerns a construction panel consisting of polyurethane integral hard foam and comprising a high density edge zone and a porous core, the panel surface being enameled.
Known construction panels of this kind include among their applications the use of breast panels of windows, that is, they replace part of the window pane in the lower part of the window frame.